Broken
by NelleC
Summary: This is a very sad, angsty drama including Harry and Ginny. Ginny, like Lily, sacrificed her own life for Harry during the Final Battle, when Voldemort catches Harry off guard with the killing curse.


**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters and Seether's beautiful lyrics to create my own little masterpiece.  
  
**Summary:** This is a very sad, angsty drama including Harry and Ginny. Ginny, like Lily, sacrificed her own life for Harry during the Final Battle, when Voldemort catches Harry off guard with the "Adeva Kevera" curse. (Sorry for the misspelling, I don't have any of my books handy) Harry mourns the death of his beloved soul mate; however, he was never allowed to share his feelings toward her because he feared for her safety. If Voldemort found out, he would use Ginny as Harry's weakness. Okay, enjoy.  
  
This is a songfic, which includes the song entitled, "Broken" by Seether. It is an amazing song. I encourage every one of you to listen to it.  
  
** Broken**  
  
**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_**

Dark pools of emerald peered over the brim of golden framed glasses. A shaky masculine hand raked through locks of ebony hair, which held no sense of efficiency. The palm of the other structured hand had rest under the chin belonging to that of a squared jawed man, as his thumb and pinky were placed on either side of his jawbone and the three middle fingers danced over the man's smooth velvet lips in a drumming pattern.  
  
Her picture fell from his old, worn Hogwarts journal and a tear glided down his tan cheek.

Flashback (5 years prior)

"Adeva-", Voldemort shouted from behind an oak tree with his wand pointed at the raven hair boy's back.  
  
"No! Harry, watch out!", Virginia Weasely sprinted from the bush beside Harry, who was busy fighting off several Death Eaters, which he destroyed. He quickly turned his head in time to see a mass of fiery auburn hair fly by him and leap in front of a bright green light, which was headed in his direction.  
  
"Kevada!", Voldemort finished as he hit Virginia right in the chest. " Blasted girl! Stupid, stupid girl!", he cursed, when he realized that the cursed aimed at his one true nemesis hit the youngest Weasely. Harry reacted swiftly and returned the same curse back at the Dark Lord, who had so easily let his guard down, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Once Ginny was hit, she came crashing to the ground onto a pile of small rocks. Harry rushed as fast as he could toward her, but it was too late. The spell killed her instantly.  
  
"Gin?! Ginny?", Harry cried as he tripped over one of the small rocks as he race over toward the lifeless corpse of Virginia Weasely. Lifting her inert body delicately into his arms, her head resting in the nook of his elbow, he cradled her limp form. Tears fell from his misty bright green eyes as he buried his face in her soft, auburn tresses. Raising his head, he carefully moved a strand from her forehead and replaced it with his lips.  
  
"Ginny. Wake up. Please? I know hiccup you can hear me, can't you? Please Ginny? Don't leave hiccup me", Harry croaked, rocking her petite body in his arms.  
  
"No, Ginny. This was not your time. This should be my fate. Why? Why did you do such a stupid thing?", he sniffed, brushing the hair off her slightly bruised face. Her fair skin was now a placid white with her golden- brown eyelashes still.  
  
"I should have hiccup told you a long time ago hiccup that I love you, Virginia Anne Weasely. I guess it's too late hiccup now", Harry whispered.  
  
"I wanted to protect you from him, the bloody bastard! I wanted to wait until he was long gone before I told you. I hiccup was going to take you to your hiccup favorite spot. You know, the meadow behind the pumpkin patches and to the left of the lake. I hiccup had it all planned. We would have hiccup had a picinic, because hiccup I knew how much you love picnics", the young man struggled to whispered sobbingly.  
  
"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, right?" , he hissed pulling Ginny closer to him in a protective manner.  
  
"I love you, Virginia. I love you so much", he weeped.

End Flashback

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_**   
  
He picked the picture off of the hard wooden floor. Wiping off the dust, he gazed at the snippet of the past that was put onto a little piece of paper. He had to make out a small smile. She was beautiful. It was a moving picture of Ginny at her favorite spot in the world; the meadow beyond the pumpkin patch and left of the lake. She held a white lily, her hair in loose curls, which caressed her mid shoulder. The sunlight danced above her head, giving the illusion of a halo above her head. She was laughing. That beautiful smile had turned his mood from disgustingly foul to jubilantly gratifying many times in the past.  
  
_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain   
**_  
Harry placed the picture on his desk as he rose from the chair to the closet across the room. He opened the closet and retrieved a gold embroidered frame. Retreating back from the clost, frame in hand, he sat back down and place the picture carefully inside.  
  
_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_   
  
He kissed the finished product, which made the Ginny in the picture blush. Placing the frame on the desk, he grabbed a tissue, wiped his eyes, and placed his face in his hands.  
  
_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_   
  
"I miss you, Ginny. I miss you so much. I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish you knew so long ago....things could have been different", Harry murmured into his hands.  
  
_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
**_  
A/N: Okay, I know I didn't mention anything about the result of the war or Ginny's family's reactions or what not, but I just wanted to have a Harry and Ginny moment and screw everyone else. Haha. I hope ya'll liked it.


End file.
